


【KK】好医生要负责帮忙选胖次哦

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *泌尿科实习医生51X青春期少年244*闷骚摩羯男跟热情大胆主动追求的白团子的故事ww*论去看有点尴尬的病却遇到了自己的男神怎么办x*然而我本人毫无专业知识全是八阿哥请见谅……*无脑小白恋爱文*吱呦17岁，所以不开车只用手





	【KK】好医生要负责帮忙选胖次哦

工作日的下午，还算是个比较清闲的时候，堂本光一有点烦躁地待在门诊室里，他真不明白自己这个倒霉医学生怎么就在第一期轮到了泌尿科实习。  
这两天看那些老大爷各种各样的生殖器已经让本身就有点洁癖的他身心疲惫，每天恹恹的吃不下饭，甚至最近几天早晨连晨勃都没了！天知道再在这个鬼地方待下去他会不会落得一个阳痿早泄的下场……  
“唉……”堂本光一长叹了一声。  
他只能安慰自己，在这里呆着总比去儿科强，听着那些小孩不要命似的哭声才是真的地狱血海一般呢……  
这时候门口突然出现了一个纤细的、鬼鬼祟祟的小身影，探出半个脑袋又立马缩了回去。堂本光一立刻调整好心态，客气地说道：“这位先生请进。”  
过了两三秒钟，门外才终于有了动静。进屋的是一个戴着口罩和棒球帽、把脸捂得严严实实的男孩子。进屋之后，他摘下了帽子露出一头浓密黝黑的短发，却依然不肯把口罩脱下来。  
堂本光一见过不少这样的病人，因为一些难言之隐而不好意思被医生看到脸，所以很理解地没有询问，直接一边写病历一边问：“请问您有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
少年青涩的嗓音透过口罩有点闷闷地传出来，带了一点鼻音，显得委屈兮兮的：“有点痛，好像、好像发炎了……但是，我也不知道怎么回事。”  
“最近有没有过性行为？”堂本光一为了避免病人尴尬，装作写字的样子不去看他，低垂着眼眸问。  
“什么？！没有！”  
没想到小少年一下子炸了毛，声音都压不住了似的努力地晃着小拳头说：“没有过！从来没有过！我才、才不是那种随便的人呢。”  
堂本光一好笑地看了他一眼，那少年有一双十分漂亮的眼睛，圆溜溜的很可爱，睫毛又长又翘令人忍不住想伸手去摸一摸。这双眼睛，甚至就算是长在女孩子身上都毫不突兀，因为实在是太好看了，堂本光一甚至开始忍不住想，是怎样一张可爱的脸才配得上这双令人惊艳的眼睛。  
可千万别是龅牙吧……那就有点煞风景了。不过虎牙就还好，虎牙就更可爱了。  
“那，应该没什么问题。我来帮你检查一下，过来坐。”堂本光一压下心头奇怪的感觉，招呼着少年来到自己身后的床上。  
少年有些别别扭扭地走过去，低着头坐上床，有些扭捏地问：“还要、要……脱裤子嘛……”  
堂本光一好笑地说：“我也没有X光眼呀。就脱一点，露出来让我检查一下就可以了。”  
“……露都露了跟全脱又什么不一样……”  
小少年嘟囔着，害羞得整张脸露在口罩外面的部分全都红透了，他扭扭捏捏地脱下裤子，然后轻轻扒下一点内裤，把软趴趴的器官掏了出来手指还遮遮掩掩地挡在前方做着徒劳的努力。  
堂本光一看到略微有些红肿的小东西的时候就知道是怎么回事了。他蹙眉道：“你把裤子脱得多一点，我知道你的问题在哪里了。”  
少年没有办法，只好把裤子脱到大腿的地方，然后把内裤也扒掉一点点。诊察床有点凉，他轻轻“嘶”了一声，屁股上的肉绷紧又放松下来，柔软的屁股蛋贴在床上，反复绷紧放松重复了几次才终于适应了、安稳下来，堂本光一都忍不住去看他，白白的小屁股简直太可爱了，这孩子年纪肯定不会太大。  
少年似乎有点不好意思，扭了扭身子垂下脑袋，但是露出来的面积有点大，两只手根本遮不住。  
堂本光一连忙撇开目光，戴起了一双十分贴手、薄到几乎感受不到的手套，轻柔地托起少年柔软的器官捧在手里，动作熟练小心地将覆盖着前端的包皮摞下来。似乎是碰到了疼的地方，少年轻轻“嘶！”了一声，腰也跟着剧烈一震，随后就用力捂住了嘴。  
“你看，你这边有些发炎了，不过不要紧，不是什么太大的问题。”堂本光一拿了一块湿润的棉球，沿着冠状沟轻轻擦拭，“你的内裤穿得太紧了，下体潮湿不透气再加上一直束缚着这里，就会发炎。现在很多人都有这种问题，我给你开一点药，每天清洁一下、擦擦药，一周就能好了。”  
“呜……”  
湿湿凉凉的棉球擦拭着敏感的地方，少年的脸红的更厉害了，他看着堂本光一捧着他的那里、认真地为他擦拭的样子，看到一直以来都令自己自卑的那个地方被人这样温柔得捧着……  
他觉得鼻子有些酸酸的。  
而堂本光一不知道自己是不是最近看老大爷看多了，看眼前这个小男孩的性器居然觉得可爱极了，颜色粉粉浅浅的，一看就是未经人事的年轻肉棒，清洁得也很干净，简直漂亮得如同老师讲课时用的教具一般，不由得更加轻柔了几分。  
“你的阴茎跟阴囊都蛮大的，发育得很不错，内裤不该选这样小的太紧了，束缚着不舒服，而且还容易发炎。”堂本光一温和地说着，拇指轻轻揉了揉性器顶端，揉得男孩打了个哆嗦，硬得更厉害了。  
“勃起的话会比较好上药，不过最近不可以手淫哦。”堂本光一细心地嘱咐着，“弄不好的话发炎会更严重的。”  
“……可是，可是，硬了却不能射，那不会很难受嘛……”  
因为紧张还有舒服导致浑身发烫，男孩觉得热极了，随手就把口罩摘了下来，擦了擦脸上的汗。  
“痊愈之前先忍一忍哦。这下记得穿宽松点的内裤了吧？”堂本光一说着，伸手去旁边的小桌上拿来了药膏，挤了一点在手上，温柔地帮他涂抹起来，“忍着点，可能会有点发热。实在难受就告诉我。”  
“嗯……”男孩难为情地闭紧了眼睛。果然私处传来了一阵热辣辣的感觉，他并紧了腿扭了扭身子，堂本光一见他难受，连忙往上过药的地方轻轻吹了两口气。  
凉凉的感觉袭来，男孩呜咽了一声又是一颤，他的身体敏感极了，就连堂本光一凑近一点的呼吸都会让他颤抖，只能用力地捂住嘴巴希望发出的声音能够尽量小一点。  
“刚刚我看到你的保险卡了，你姓堂本对不对？好巧哦我也是哦，这个姓不多见呢。”堂本光一为了转移他的注意力，特意没话找话地说道，“嗯，堂本……刚君？对吧？我叫光一。以后我们肯定还会见面的。记得来复查哦。”  
堂本刚想死的心都有了，谁会有心情在这个时候认识新朋友？！这个人是傻子嘛？！  
但是他又羞又恼地定睛一看，却发现自己自从进门以来就没敢正眼去看的医生长得十分英俊帅气，俊眉修目好看得像电影明星一样，高挺的鼻梁下半部分被遮挡在口罩下面看不到，有点遗憾。  
这样近距离看起来，好像比自己印象中的还要帅气诶……脸真小，真好看，头发软软的好乖哦好想揉一揉……  
堂本光一对于自己被盯上了这件事情还一无所觉。他这些天也给不少人上过各种各样的药了，做这些事情也算是轻车熟路。  
“还会痛吗？”  
上好药之后堂本光一又细细地捏着他吹了两下，也不知道堂本刚想到了什么别的事情，竟然硬涨得越发厉害，铃口不断地溢出透明的腺液，堂本光一怕他弄湿了上过药的地方，只能不断地帮他擦拭，结果越擦越多、越擦越多，堂本刚更是双腿夹紧将他的身体都牢牢地箍住了。  
堂本光一无奈极了，他叹了口气说：“要不你先解决一下？”  
他抬眼一看，才发觉堂本刚已经把口罩摘了下来，整张小脸涨得透红，眼睛早就眯了起来，小巧红润的唇瓣半张着，不知是害羞还是别的什么，连脖子都红透了。  
堂本光一立刻慌了神，这幅样子像是烙在他脑海里似的，就算他立刻就瞥开视线也一直在脑海中回闪。这孩子的脸太可爱了，天生带着一股无辜又纯洁的模样，堂本光一罪恶得感觉到自己像是在亵渎天使……  
他掐了一把自己的大腿有些无措地问：“你……那个，你、你你、你没事吧？”  
“没……没事……”堂本刚勉强摇了摇脑袋，他撑起身体，但是浑身都软得用不上力气。这还是他第一次被除了自己之外的人碰到敏感的地方，更别提对方还是自己抱有好感的人……  
一时间他觉得又羞又气，还委屈得不得了，偏偏下身舒服得腰都麻了，太多感情混合在一起，眼泪就止不住地噼里啪啦往下掉，他立刻用力捂住了脸。  
“哎呀！你怎么哭了？！”堂本光一吓了一跳，他最不擅长对付这种情况，当下有了一点逃走的冲动，但是无奈堂本刚的腿还勾着他，而且……  
他哭得也太动人了一些。  
不像女孩子似的梨花带雨略带扭捏，也不像男人崩溃式的嚎啕大哭，堂本刚哭得没什么声音，看得出他非常想要控制自己不再流泪，拼命地调整着呼吸，时不时觉得自己好一些了、就松开一点捂着脸的手，但是那双漂亮的眼睛一看到堂本光一，就立刻又聚满了泪，他一边抽抽噎噎地道歉、一边又止不住地委屈。  
虽然他听说了堂本光一好久了，但是这还是第一次跟他正式相识，原本自己还打算着、找个机会好好地引起一下他的注意，两个人再正式认识，他为此还看了不少漫画，自认为学了很多用得上的东西，谁想到现实跟理想一点都不一样，自己要比想象中的害羞，堂本光一要比……  
要比想象中的帅！害得自己好多计划都不能实施了！  
“哎呀！别……别哭了好不好？”堂本光一想也没想就下意识地连咬带撕地摘下手套轻轻搂住他摸摸后背，哄着他不要再哭。  
大概这就是可爱的力量吧。  
“丢人……丢人死了！呜……怎么这样……啊啊……呜……”  
堂本刚这时候倒是想到了从姐姐那里借来的某一本小说的情节，虽然已经调整好了一些情绪，不过还是继续装可怜。他知道自己的强项在哪里，放下手努力地透过水雾向上看着堂本光一，果然看到他动摇得更加厉害了。  
堂本光一慌得说话都开始结巴，他最对付不了这种情况，只好结结巴巴地说：“那个，我、其实，你不用害羞，不、不丢人的，这种……这种事情很正常的，大部分男孩子、都会、都会这样的，呃……我也、我也……呃……”  
堂本刚被他逗得破涕为笑，他揉着眼睛，委屈兮兮奶声奶气地问：“你说真的？”说这话，还歪歪脑袋，不引人注意的稍稍靠在他的肩膀上。  
堂本光一虽然不知道为什么堂本刚忽然变得那么粘人，不过突然冒出来一个这么可爱的小弟弟贴着自己撒娇，他还是很开心的，而且也纯粹是当做被摧残了这么久的放松了，他很乐意跟堂本刚多聊一会儿。  
“不过你是不是……应该把裤子提起来了？”堂本光一故意提醒了一句。  
堂本刚猛地一个激灵，大叫了一声用力把他推开，跳下床背过身躯用力把内裤拉了起来。  
“要小心啊，回家记得换宽松一点的内裤。”堂本光一还不忘叮嘱，堂本刚耳朵都红透了，他穿好裤子转过身低头愤愤地瞪了他一眼：“你、哼！”  
“怎么又生气啦？”堂本光一有点好笑地回到桌边给他开好药，“喏，拿着这个去领一管，每天晚上记得清洁好之后擦一点，很快就好了。”  
“那，我……我能来找你帮我嘛？”堂本刚说完之后觉得自己的话有点怪怪的，果然堂本光一也露出了一点惊讶的神色，他连忙解释道，“不是的，我……我……突然变成这样，我也不好给别人说，我……害怕再出什么状况，我……”“好啦好啦！我知道啦，别急。”堂本光一实在是太怕他又哭起来了，连忙安抚道，“可以啊，你要是不想自己弄的话，可以来找我帮你。”  
“那、那我明天再来找你哦！”  
堂本刚说完之后就有点舍不得地离开了。堂本光一摸了摸鼻子，觉得这个小孩有点难搞，不过还是挺可爱的。他收拾了一下准备下班，回头一看、堂本刚的口罩忘在了检查台上。  
“这孩子怎么丢三落四的……”堂本光一叹了一声。他刚才看到堂本刚的保险卡了，知道他今年才十七岁，正在上高二。刚才竟然害羞成那样，怕不是第一次被别人碰吧……  
“嗯？怎么香喷喷的。”堂本光一嗅到一股味道，拿起口罩闻了闻，果真闻到一股软软的香味，不过非常的清淡，大概是男孩子用的护肤品的味道。  
眼前莫名浮现出他刚才、被自己握着下身满脸通红的模样，堂本光一浑身一个激灵，用力地甩起了脑袋想把那副画面赶出脑海。

第二天，堂本刚果然来了，这次就只是简单的上药而已。只是堂本光一还是说要是勃起的话会更方便，再加上他自己不争气、最后还是在他手里硬了起来，还差点射了。  
堂本刚被自己的不争气给气疯了，上过药之后也没多说几句话就闷头离开，倒是弄得堂本光一莫名其妙。  
嗯……大概是因为前天的事情害羞了，才不好意思跟自己说话吧。堂本光一有些怅然地这样想着。  
看到这小孩有点回避自己，他竟然有些失落的感觉，他的口罩也忘记还给他了。  
第三天，堂本刚干脆就没有过来。堂本光一一下午都在等他，他也不知道自己是中了什么邪，竟然对一个来看病的病人如此在意。  
只是从那以后，堂本刚就再也没来找过他。  
堂本光一的一期实习期很快就满了，从泌尿科换到了内科，收拾东西的时候他还难得的有点难过。大概自己跟那个叫做刚的男孩子，也就只有那么两天的缘分吧。  
谁想到来到内科的第一天下午，离下班还有五分钟的时候他的一个前辈突然进来跟他说：“堂本，你弟弟来找你了，你去看看吧。”  
“啊？”堂本光一茫然地摸了摸脑袋，“我没弟弟啊？”  
“没弟弟？”前辈也有点奇怪，“那那个叫刚的男孩子是你什么人？”  
“刚？！”堂本光一一下子跳了起来，顾不得跟前辈打招呼就冲了出去。  
他也不知道自己为什么那么兴奋，直到冲到了堂本刚面前，他才发觉原来自己已经想念了他好久。  
这是一种很奇怪的感觉，他之前从来不觉得自己会对什么人惦记到如此地步，直到那天堂本刚靠在自己怀里难过地哭了一场……  
看到穿着一身运动服的男孩子俏生生站在门口看着自己笑，堂本光一说不清为什么、心里一下就放松了下来。记忆的碎片一点点拼凑起来，直到此时他才意识到，自己似乎这几天就连梦中也有他，只是梦醒之后那些片段就消失不见，留下的一股怅然也成为了他一直惦念的理由之一，直到此刻真正见到了他……  
仿佛河流决堤一般，一股浓烈的感情“呼”地汹涌出来，不知所起、也无从压制，堂本光一只能傻傻地站在原地，看着他开心地笑。  
“光一君，我还以为你还在那边呢，刚才去那边问，才知道你过来啦！”堂本刚很开心地拎了拎手里的袋子，从里面掏出一个小盒子来打开，“我做了点心给你吃！”  
“点……点心？”堂本光一看着他盒子里烤的焦黄色看起来就很好吃的小饼干，难以置信地问，“这……是你自己做的？”  
“嗯！”堂本刚点点头，“你还有多久下班？要不你带回去吃吧，我这就走了。”“还有五分钟没事的！你……你等我一下。”  
堂本光一怕他这一走又是一周见不到，连忙转头跑回去，跟前辈说了一声就拿着包冲了出来。  
堂本刚暗自在心里握了拳吼了声“耶！”，笑眯眯地在外面等着他。堂本光一有些不自然地挠了挠头发，他只顾着自己冲出来，却没想过要跟堂本刚去哪里。他不由得懊悔起来，完蛋了啊……也不知道自己这幅愣头青的样子会不会在刚心里留下不好的印象……  
完了完了，都已经下午了胡子大概稍微长出来了一点吧？今天竟然也没有好好set头型……自己的形象啊啊！！  
“嗯……我们去喝奶茶好不好？”堂本刚早就想好了去处，拉着满脑袋崩溃拼命反省的堂本光一往外走，“我已经好啦！就当我的谢礼，我请你喝奶茶哦。”  
“诶，那怎么好……”  
堂本光一有些不好意思地推辞了两句，最后还是跟着他走了，不过心中却想自己待会儿要抢先结账，毕竟自己也算是半个社会人了，怎么能让堂本刚这个高中生花钱呢。  
两人来到奶茶店、找了个僻静的小角落坐下，堂本光一有点拘谨地不知道说什么好，倒是堂本刚开心地搅动着吸管去吸里面的珍珠，盯着堂本光一看了一会儿，才很干脆地说：“光一，我喜欢你，咱们交往好不好？”  
“噗……”  
堂本光一一口奶茶差点从鼻子里喷出来，他瞪圆了眼睛声调高了八度问：“你你你……你说什么？！什么……什么啊！”  
“我这两天回去，其实想了很多。”堂本刚虽然有点羞涩，但是还是把准备已久的话对他说了出来，“其实，我注意你很久了。我姐姐跟你是一个大学的同学，她的导师给你们上过一年解剖课，我去找她玩的时候见过你几面，但是那时候你还不认识我。”  
堂本光一目瞪口呆地听着。  
“那天我去看病，其实没想到是你，要是知道是你的话……我这辈子都不会去的。”堂本刚有点不好意思地挠挠头，红着脸又强调道，“你、你是除了我自己之外，第一个碰我的人，我……我不管，咱们已经有了、有了肌肤之亲了，你得对我负责！”  
堂本光一哭笑不得。  
不过他又想，自己对堂本刚也不是全然没有好感，有这么一个甜甜的小可爱做恋人大概也会是一件不错的事情。大不了、不合适的话，两人再分开就是了。  
“你真的确定，要跟我在一起吗？”堂本光一又确认地问了一遍，“你看，我们现在都互相不了解……”“以后再了解就好了嘛！对不对？”堂本刚起身坐在了他身旁，大胆地挽起了他的手臂，看着他撒娇道，“好不好嘛~~光一~~”  
堂本光一哪里受得了这个，被堂本刚摇晃的骨头都快酥掉了，伸手点点他的鼻尖答应道：“好吧。那，要是你觉得我们两个不合适的话，就跟我说分手就好哦。”  
一听他这话堂本刚的脸立刻就拉了下来，蔫蔫地放开他抱怨道：“哪有你这样的……还没在一起呢就考虑分手了。哼……”  
“好啦……”堂本光一忍不住伸手捏了捏他胖嘟嘟的圆脸颊，捏起来手感太柔嫩，他立刻就松了手不敢再捏，生怕被自己捏坏了。  
堂本刚那双灵动的大眼睛，向上瞅着他有点哀怨的样子，堂本光一笑眯眯地揽着他，把他的奶茶端到嘴边喂给他喝。堂本刚撇撇嘴，就着他的手呼噜呼噜吸奶茶，不一会儿就又开心地笑眯了眼睛。  
果然是小孩子啊，真好哄！堂本光一暗自得意。  
“你还在上课吧？待会儿喝完奶茶，我送你回家。”堂本光一想想今天好像是周五，安排了一番又叮嘱道，“记得哦，虽然我答应你、我们两个交往，但是你不可以贪玩耽误学习，不然我会生气的。”  
“知道啦！我成绩很好的！”堂本刚不在意地舔舔嘴唇，嘴里嚼着珍珠吐字也变得黏糊糊的，“我还要考你的大学呢！不过呢我要去音乐系，医学生太累啦！还容易秃！”  
堂本光一突然觉得一阵头冷。  
“嘻嘻~不过光一那么帅，秃了也帅！”堂本刚忽然笑起来，拉着堂本光一的手紧紧握住。他的手要小一点，他拿着堂本光一的手跟他比了比手掌，用力地伸长手指、却还是小了他大概一个指节的长度。  
堂本光一一下子错开一点距离握住了他的手，跟他十指紧扣，然后凑近了些温柔地低声问：“怎么了？怎么表情那么苦恼？”  
被他这样握着，堂本刚又害羞得红了脸，低着头小声说：“我、我总是长不高，而且、而且再加上下面、下面比较大，就总是被人笑话……”  
堂本光一心念一动，愠怒又有些心疼地问：“所以你才穿很紧的内裤？是为了显得小一点？他们怎么这样！”  
“嗯……”堂本刚没精打采地点点头，“不过最近还好，现在作业多了很多，就算我换了宽松的内裤，他们也不笑话我了。”  
“小笨蛋。”堂本光一轻叹一声，捏了捏他的肩膀，“大是好事啊。”“什么好事嘛……我再大都用不到。”堂本刚不以为意地撇撇嘴。不过对于刚刚堂本光一给自己的称呼，他倒是很喜欢的。  
“怎么会用不到呢？”堂本光一奇怪地问。没想到堂本刚一本正经地看着他说：“因为我已经做好了做老婆的觉悟啊！不然……光一你给我压嘛？”他有些奇怪地看着他，仿佛堂本光一问了一个很幼稚的问题。  
没想到堂本光一彻底炸毛了，他甚至没能马上控制好音量地喊起来：“你是……！！”他立刻左右看看，强行压低嗓音问，“你从哪学来的？嗯？”  
“我……看漫画嘛……”堂本刚挠挠头，“我老姐好多这种漫画，我都趁她不在家偷偷翻来看的。”  
堂本光一脸都绿了，对自己那个素未谋面的学姐产生了无上的怨念。  
“光一，我还有点怕……要是、要是你今天晚上想留下来，嗯……轻一点好不好？”堂本刚垂下小脑袋，耳朵尖都红了起来，很明显是在想一些复杂的事情了，羞答答又有点兴奋地绞着手指说，“我有点怕痛，不过……不过是光一的话，我还是很乐意的……”  
“你给我打住！！”堂本光一都快吓哭了，他连忙止住了堂本刚的话，将他牢牢箍在怀里冲着耳朵念叨着，“我不可能现在就跟你做那种事的！你……你到底对我有什么企图嘛！突然来告白、告白当晚就要上床？这样对你自己也是不负责任的啊！笨蛋！怎么会有你这么傻的小笨蛋！”  
虽然被骂了，但是堂本刚还是蛮开心的，因为刚才那些话他刚说出口就有点后悔了，他也只是看着堂本光一好看、又听说他这个人不错才喜欢他的，刚开始交往他还不准备立刻就跟他做亲密的事情。  
要是堂本光一二话不说就同意，他还要仔细考虑一番呢。  
“再说……”堂本光一似乎也觉得自己刚才口气太重了，立刻调整了一下心情，好声好气地劝慰道，“男孩子的身体……跟女孩子不一样，很容易受伤，你还太小了，身体都没长成呢，我也怕伤了你，嗯……这样吧，我答应你，等你考上了大学，咱们再……”他想了想，也有些害羞地没有办法直接说出那个词，只好转了一圈不太好意思地用气声说，“再做那些、亲密的事，好不好？”  
说着，他没忍住、凑近亲了亲近在咫尺那个红得发亮的小耳朵。  
堂本刚立刻敏感地在他怀里剧烈一颤，整个脑袋都埋进了堂本光一胸口，不好意思地点了点头。  
堂本光一这下安心了，虽然这孩子有时候思想有点危险，但总的来说还是很听话得嘛！

喝完奶茶，堂本光一跟着堂本刚回到了他住的地方。现在堂本刚住的是寄宿高中，他的宿舍楼每层有八个单间，房间不大，而且卫浴都是公用的，屋里只有一个洗手台。堂本光一跟着他进来好奇地打量了一番，在他的邀请下走到床边坐了下来。  
“你吃饼干呀！”堂本刚看了看他一直抱在怀里的那个盒子催促道，“都凉了！凉了就没热的好吃了。”  
“嗯，好哦。”堂本光一打开盖子尝了尝，还是很好吃的，就是有点太甜了，他吃了两块就停下来，面对堂本刚期待的眼神，毫不犹豫地夸奖道，“很好吃！嗯……就是、我不是很能吃甜，下次能不能做得不这么甜？”  
“好呀！”堂本刚很开心堂本光一能够直接告诉自己，他立刻张开手臂扑到了他怀中，两腿分开跪在床上、整个人都跨到了他身上。堂本光一立刻把饼干盒子放到一边搂住了他的腰。  
“光一今天别走了好不好？”堂本刚眨眨眼睛，“我明天没课，我们出去玩好不好？”  
“诶……唔……”  
软软的嘴唇直接亲上来，堂本光一还是第一次被人如此主动的“强吻”了，他愣了一瞬，随即闭上眼睛微笑着回应他。堂本刚看上去并不怎么擅长接吻，只是笨拙地、一下下触碰着他的嘴唇，堂本光一也并没打算深入，他温柔地抚摸着他的后背，看起来堂本刚的身体是真的敏感极了，摸了没两下、整个人都软倒下去，不好意思地趴在了他肩膀上。  
“怎么那么敏感？嗯？”堂本光一点了点他的鼻子。他把柔软好抱的小少年紧紧地搂在怀里，一股满足之情自胸口扩散，让他浑身上下都麻酥酥的舒服。  
“光一……陪我躺一会儿好不好？就躺一会儿。”堂本刚忍不住要求道。  
“小坏蛋。”堂本光一无奈地又捏了捏他的鼻子，搂着他在小小的单人床上倒下来。不过他们两个都很瘦，堂本刚又紧紧地贴在他怀里，所以躺下也不觉得拥挤。  
堂本刚用力搂着他的腰，摩挲了两下嘟囔道：“好细哦……把到王子嘞嘿嘿嘿……”  
“傻笑什么呢？嗯？”堂本光一无奈地问，“怎么了嘛，哪里就王子了？我根本不受欢迎的。”  
“不受欢迎？我见过你的那三四次每次都有女生在跟你告白！”堂本刚忽然扬起脑袋狠狠地瞪了他一眼，小嘴巴撅起来显得愤怒又委屈。堂本光一无奈地揉揉他的脑袋：“那时候不还没跟你在一起嘛？而且，我也没有接受她们任何一个啊。”  
“不行，我看上你了你就是我的了！”堂本刚说出了霸气宣言，并且再一次贴过去堵住了他的嘴巴。  
大概这个小孩生来就是克自己的吧。堂本光一有点甜蜜地想着，他慢慢地翻身将堂本刚压在床上，一手轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，夺回了一些主动权。  
舌尖主动地舔舔他紧闭的唇缝，堂本刚下意识地张开嘴，他脑袋里面漂浮的全部都是那些漫画里面接吻的画面，他小声呜咽着扭动了一下身子，双腿刚刚有一些分开的意思，就被堂本光一整个挤开，两人的身体紧紧嵌合在一起。  
缠绵的亲吻再加上突然紧贴的下身让堂本刚大脑一片空白，甚至连呼吸都忘记了，眼前发黑胸口有点难受他才猛地推开了堂本光一大口喘息起来。  
见这孩子被自己欺负得眼泪汪汪的模样，堂本光一有点心痒，不过他觉得两个人才刚刚在一起，再进展下去还是有些快了，于是按捺住蠢蠢欲动的欲望，把堂本刚也拉起来两个人坐着依偎在床上。  
“待会儿你乖乖写作业，我也有实习报告要写。”堂本光一圈着他的腰，脸颊靠着他的额头柔声说，“写完之后，咱们一起出去吃东西，我再陪你回来休息。”  
“嗯~”  
堂本刚看得出堂本光一是不打算很快就跟自己亲热了，他乖乖地听着听起来有点扫兴的学习安排，听到最后他要回来陪自己休息才又开心起来，乖巧地答应着抱住他仰着脸撒娇道：“扣酱我要吃炸鸡！带我去吃炸鸡好不好嘛？~你请我吃炸鸡，我请你喝可乐！”  
堂本光一脑袋里面“嗡”了一下子，他觉得就算堂本刚要自己带他去吃炸老鹰他都能开着飞机上天抓去。  
“你怎么这么会撒娇啊？嗯？”堂本光一恨恨地勾起他的小下巴恶狠狠吻上去，忍了半天才忍住没又把人按倒在床。  
堂本刚再次没出息地被他亲到喘不上气来，一边努力勾着他的脖子一边骑到他身上去，摆出一副主动的进攻姿态，结果堂本光一一摸他的腰，整个人又软软地怂成了一团。  
“好敏感啊……”一吻结束，堂本光一抱着他不敢乱动，叹了一声嗓音有些沙哑地低声说，“你快乖乖地别再撩拨我了，我自制力可没有你想的那样好。我的力气大着呢，万一兽性大发、你跑都跑不掉。”  
这话说的堂本刚心痒难耐，他小心翼翼地摸摸堂本光一股间，果然摸到一包硬物，红着脸缩回手傻笑起来。  
“唉……”堂本光一眯起眼睛，忽然把堂本刚按倒在腿上猛地扯下了裤子，“啪”地一巴掌就打在了白嫩的屁股上。  
“哎哟！”  
“让你不听话，刚才跟你说什么了？嗯？”  
堂本光一佯装愤怒，实际上却对那两团雪白柔软的臀肉爱不释手，他控制好力量干净利落的“啪啪啪啪”一顿巴掌下去，小屁股可怜巴巴得被拍得通红一片连连颤抖，但堂本刚却又痛又爽，硬起来的性器把他的裤子都弄湿了。  
“那么喜欢玩，乖乖去那边趴着！”  
一转手，堂本刚整个被抛到了床上，一阵心惊肉跳之后，他轻轻咬住了嘴唇，后背上灼热的身体覆盖上来，屁股也被什么东西顶住了。堂本刚立刻怂了，他没想到堂本光一还真的说一不二提枪上阵，立刻挣扎起来。  
“别闹。”堂本光一抓住他的手腕将人压住，“以后还闹不闹了？嗯？”  
“不……不闹了……”堂本刚可怜兮兮地歪着头看他，却翘起屁股故意去磨蹭他胯下的地方。  
他可不怕，他都已经想好了，要是堂本光一欺负他，他就哭。他可是看出来了堂本光一最怕人哭了。  
堂本光一脑袋快要炸开了。一把抓过他翻过来，扒了裤子丢在一边扑上去，堂本刚“吓得”咯咯直笑，立刻分开腿圈住他的腰。堂本光一抓住他兴奋起来的小东西，故意在头顶上慢条斯理地按揉着问：“这里都好了？嗯？”  
“呜~~嗯……好、啊嗯~~舒服……舒服~~~”堂本刚快乐地贴着他，伸手去摸两个人贴在一起的性器，抓到之后惊讶地说，“呀！光一你比我长诶！”  
“那可不是。”堂本光一在他鼻尖上轻轻地咬了一口，颇有深意地凑到他耳边慢慢地吻着用气声说，“到时候插得太深、可不要求我拔出来哦。”  
“啊嗯~~别、呜……”  
不知是耳朵太敏感还是被他的话刺激到了，堂本刚一激灵紧紧地抱住他，抱得堂本光一都觉得有些窒息，不过他很喜欢这种感觉，整个手掌都快被堂本刚弄得湿透了。  
“等我出去买盒套子回来，帮你做个指检。理论上会比现在这样更舒服。”堂本光一一边慢慢活动腰部磨蹭着他抽插不停，一边连连亲吻他发烫的圆脸蛋，“快点长大吧……我有些等不及了。”  
“我没关系的！啊……光一，我……”堂本刚的双眼被欲望的水汽蒙住，他仿佛在看很远的地方，声音也渐渐地变得虚幻起来。  
堂本光一轻笑。这是原则性问题，虽然堂本刚像个小妖精似的一直撩拨自己，不过该怎么做自己还是心里有数的。  
或许是第一次有了恋人第一次这样亲密，堂本刚很快就抵不住快感低泣着射在堂本光一手里。  
堂本光一将人翻过来，掰开被自己拍打到通红的小屁股，性器顶端抵住了皱缩在一起的穴口轻轻磨蹭起来。  
“啊啊……不、好奇怪……”堂本刚扭了扭身子，他浑身绵软无力，被捻磨传来的陌生的刺激感弄得腰间酥痒、软趴趴地趴在那里任由堂本光一摆布。  
“别怕，我不碰你。”堂本光一安抚地撩起他的上衣，在光裸的背上细细地亲吻。  
“呜~~别……痒……啊嗯~~住、住手……不要了……”  
堂本刚后背原本就比常人敏感一些，再加上堂本光一下巴上已经稍微冒出了一点小胡茬，磨蹭在皮肤上酥酥痒痒更是让他头皮都炸开了，哽咽着扭动身体想要逃开。他细致柔嫩的肌肤让堂本光一迷恋不已，见他挣扎得厉害就暂时停下来深深地呼吸，随即嗅到了他熟悉的、淡淡的香味。  
看样子是去医院找他之前特意洗过澡了。  
“小笨蛋……”堂本光一轻叹了一声，伏在他身上用手自己解决。他怕自己再蹭两下、堂本刚的身体那么敏感，又硬起来就不好解决了。  
他还小，还在长身体的时候，消耗太大了不好的。  
堂本光一顿时有了些老父亲的心态，他侧躺在床上搂着心爱的小孩握着他的手套弄自己，堂本刚就算害羞也挣脱不开，半推半就地提供了一下打飞机服务。  
堂本光一快要高潮时低沉的呻吟让他浑身发烫，他有些失神地看着堂本光一眉头紧锁闭着眼睛粗重喘息的模样，一股酸麻又冲着腰下汇聚过去，眼神有些迷离起来。  
曾经他以为离自己遥不可及的王子，现在正和自己躺在一张床上、做着亲密的事。  
“射了、Tsuyo……唔……！”  
堂本光一握着堂本刚的手罩在头前，被喷射的力度打得掌心有些发麻，堂本刚颤抖着咬紧嘴唇想要缩回手来，但是收拢的手指抓得堂本光一又一阵颤抖，将他用力搂得更紧。  
“光一你……好持久哦……”  
堂本刚喃喃地感叹道。  
堂本光一无言地搂着他紧紧地抱了一会儿，在堂本刚以为他睡着了想要悄悄起来擦擦手的时候他忽然又紧了紧力道哑着嗓子咕哝了一句：“我……喜欢你。”  
“诶？”堂本刚愣住了，他还以为自己听错了，怎么突然就得到了告白？  
“我喜欢你。”堂本光一靠在枕头上放松了身体，他也不清楚是怎么回事，自己刚才突然对怀里的孩子爆发出了一阵浓厚热烈的喜欢。想要疼他爱他、想要为他考虑到长长久久，想要牵着他的手一路走下去。  
大概只是因为第一次跟什么人有了亲密关系而产生的心血来潮吧。堂本光一没有想太多，既然喜欢都喜欢了、而且又是在一起的状态，他就会好好地负起责任。  
堂本刚有些怯怯地看着他，堂本光一额前还带着一点汗，他的眼睛很温柔，温柔得如同幽深的潭水，堂本刚一不小心就坠入下去，失重的感觉让他立刻紧紧地抱住了他。  
“好啦……快去洗洗手吧，我们先出去吃东西。”堂本光一长长地呼出一口气，把堂本刚搂起拉他坐好，然后帮他摆好了拖鞋。  
两人在屋里的洗手池那边并排着洗了手，堂本光一挤了些洗手液在掌心，包裹住堂本刚的手温柔仔细地揉搓，结果就察觉到圈在怀里的小身子越来越烫、越来越烫，他好笑地放开了他，冲干净手上的泡沫刮了刮他的鼻子。  
真是个敏感又容易害羞的小家伙呢，真是可爱。  
“待会儿我带你去选内裤哦。”堂本光一擦干净手上的水，整理好衣服，又转身把人抱进怀里，揉了揉他手感极佳的小屁股说。  
堂本刚靠着他眯着眼睛喃喃道：“不用啦！我有好多了……宽松的，听你的话去买的。”  
“嗯？不一样哦，我想自己为你选。”堂本光一温柔地亲吻着他的耳朵尖，“这样你穿着的时候……”他的手移到堂本刚的臀瓣，缓慢地揉搓起来，“就像我在抚摸着你一样。”  
“嗯~~啊……”堂本刚剧烈地颤动了一下，他感觉着内裤柔软的触感，仿佛真的如同堂本光一在温柔地爱抚他一般，竟然立刻就有了反应。  
堂本光一被他顶住怔了一下，无奈又好笑地刮了刮他鼻子——他发现自己现在做这个动作已经上瘾——调侃道：“没想到你这个小东西，情欲还蛮强烈的？嗯？”  
“都怪你啦！”  
堂本刚羞得一头扎进了他怀里。  
“咳咳……”堂本光一干咳两声，貌似转移话题道，“你刚刚是不是夸我持久啦？”  
“嗯……”堂本刚乖乖地点点头，心里还火热火热的。  
“那是因为只是在手淫嘛。”堂本光一一本正经地、一边说着一边揉搓着他的臀瓣，特意凑到他耳边用他最受不了的低声线说，“要是是进入Tsuyo身体里面的话，恐怕刚刚插进去就要射给你了。”  
“你……你……你讨厌！！”  
堂本刚蓦地反应过来是堂本光一在故意挑逗自己，顿时有些欲哭无泪。  
堂本光一抱着他露出一个胜利者的微笑。所以说，想下手撩拨腹黑摩羯男，还是要三思后行的。  
“好啦，咱们出去买内裤喽~”  
“……谁要买啦！！”


End file.
